Morgar
Morgar was a shaman a leader of the Nurmendemar. He was the teacher of Thèandìl. He was known to be quiet, grumpy, and extremely spiritual. He valued strength and knowledge. The shaman played a key role in the defeat of the Order of the Burning Palm and afterwards worked to teach people the old ways of his clan. History Morgar lived in a cave outside of Agnoor in Carufell. Before the Burning Palm took over he was the chief scholar and shaman of the Nurmendemar. Once the takeover happened he lived in isolation trying to secretly teach the ways of the warrior band. However most of the Nurmendemar were not receptive to him. While in this position he guarded the blade of the Nurmendemar’s leader. While in isolation he continued to study his ways. In AeP 441 he was visited by Thèandìl and others. They tried to talk him into helping their cause to revive the warrior clan and fight the Burning Palm but he had long since given up hope. He gave her the blade that was her birthright but could not promise more help. He offered any who wished to learn under him. None immediately accepted but before leaving Tal talked to him alone and convinced him to go to Agnoor later. He went that evening to find the town in a riot and his people fighting once more. Over the next few days he taught them what he could before the assault on the Palm’s citadel. During the battle he watched over Ingrid and helped rescue Tal, Tlaloc, Ellenora, and Kayn from the center of the citadel. After the battle he continued to teach the Nurmendemar their ways and helped create the spell to unenchant the children twisted by Warren Kassett. After the return of the Nurmendemar, Morgar worked to train both adults and children in their warrior culture. He added to his camp outside Agnoor, to include several wooden cabins for people to stay, a weapon training ground, a tanning house, and shrines for Rallia, Ghuramor, and Selviir. In the beginning of AeP 446 he met with Willa. She was suffering from bouts of sickness. He diagnosed her with Blinding Blight which was fatal. He told her that the Nurmendemar once had a cure but it was lost with time. He could however ease the pain. As one of the leaders of the Nurmendemar he helped organize the effort to retrieve lost relics. In AeP 447 he met with Alekiai, Aspen, and their group to show tell them about the shield they were going to retrieve and to give them information on where to meet Luka While there Calvin asked to be trained by Morgar and the shaman promised to think about it. Appearance Morgar was in his sixties during AeP 441. He was a large man with a big brown beard who mostly wore animal furs. Morgar did not wear shoes. He carried a dagger at all times. Morgar lived underground and had pasty skin because of it. Relations Morgar was the teacher of Thèandìl when she was a teenager. After the two were reunited they continued their friendship. He was also good friends with Tal and Ingrid. Morgar had a long friendship with Aspen. Aspen was a hunter of Nurmendemar heritage from the North. They would come down to Agnoor a few times a year to sell furs and meat. Aspen always made a point to visit Morgar and was one of the few to call themselves Nurmendamr even under Burning Palm occupation. Powers He was known to have a deep connection with nature. His cave was guarded by a large brown bear who might have been magically altered. The great knowledge of an ancient warrior race was his, as well as significant magical ability that came from that knowledge. List of Appearances # Cults of the North Session 6: In the Halls of Our Fathers # Cults of the North Session 7: Last Bastion of the Light # Of Shields, Stories, and Hammers Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Magic Category:Carufell Union